Those Guys
Those Guys (Previously unofficially referred to as the Basement Monsters) known as That Guy and The Other Guy (The Piderman lookalike and Baman lookalike, frequency) are two antagonists/protagonists who debuted in Guess Da Number. Description Those Guys are creatures who live in Piderman's basement with Pizza Head. They can be seen as both antagonists and protagonists; in their first appearance, they carve Pumpkin, (possibly trying to make a jack - o - lantern as this was a halloween episode). After this everyone was afraid of them in Hab Da Sleepover and even taped closed the basement door, trying to trap Those Guys. They eventually escaped out of the basement to make a cookie pie using blood, which they share with Baman and Piderman. Since Baman and Piderman seem excited to tell the them a joke in Tell Da Joke, it is unknown if they are good or bad. Although they appear to be badly-behaved (they carved Pumkin, stole half of Piderman's couch and were shown making a mess in Piderman's house in Happy Winter Friends (Part 2)), Pumkin is the only one that is still afraid of them, as Baman and Piderman appear to enjoy their company. Those Guys can be seen as mysterious and wise. In Tell Da Joke, they are shown hiding what resembles a pizza pie. In Happy Winter Friends (Part 1), they use the pie to help Baman and Piderman begin their journey to save Pumkin. Those Guys seem to have a strange relation to Tuba's Dad (which he doesn't want people to know). They helped him kidnap Baman so he could take his finger, for reasons still unknown, and started posing as Baman through a diguise. As Impostor Baman they even got a job with Bug, but couldn't understand it. Their "normal" behavior blew their cover, as Baman is known to move around in a weird form. At the end of the series they watched the Best Fwend Band concert, but The Other Guy seemed to be bored by it, falling asleep. They also seem to like to use blood for cooking, too. Appearance Those Guys have lower, slowed down voices, and can be zombie-like at some points. They resemble Baman and Piderman, however the monster that looks like each has the clothing pattern of the opposite. Their outfits seem to resemble the photo negative version of Baman's and Piderman's outfits. They appear bad, but no one is really afraid of them after a while. They always appear together, the only times where just one of them was seen being as a cameo of That Guy in Happy Winter Friends (Part 1) and when it showed The Other Guy in Drawing Song. Episode Appearances Starring *Guess Da Number *Hab Da Sleepover *Happy Winter Friends (Part 1) *Fimd Da Jobs *Revealations (Part 1) as Impostor Baman *Revealations (Part 2) *In Da Basement *Drink Da Tee Appearances *Tell Da Joke *Happy Winter Friends (Part 2) *Frow the Party *Dis is Season 2 Opener *Weirdy Feeling *Ghost Night *Best of Dose Guys Quotes *That Guy: "It's time." *That Guy: "We need to borrow an ingredient." The Other Guy: "We are making a cookie pie." Baman: "That's not scary. What do you want?" The Other Guy: "Blooood!" *That Guy: "I'm That Guy!" The Other Guy: "I'm The Other Guy!" That Guy: "We came from da basement!" Both: "We're These Guys!" *The Other Guy: Tea party is my favorite, the best thing you can do, but only when we share it all, with you and you and you, be sure to have the proper stuff like blood and tea, and stew. Baman: What kind of stew? That Guy: Blood stew! Category:Characters